


Submission To Darkshines

by Pathrycja



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Art, Body Worship, Dom as a model, Drawing lesson, Fluff, M/M, Matt with blue hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pathrycja/pseuds/Pathrycja
Summary: Matt and his friend Kelly attend drawing classes.Everything seems to be the same, when once a new model appeared at the classes...





	Submission To Darkshines

**Author's Note:**

> From the top, I would like to point out that English isn't my native language,  
> So please don't break down by my grammar, although I hope it isn't that bad.  
> Wish you pleasant reading!  
> &  
> 

As every Friday, Matt and Kelly unpacked their things at the easels nearest to the windows. In the same drawing room as usual.

The room which was quite spacious and high.  
At the center of stood a wooden platform on which posed models. Today on one side lay rectangular figures, covered with red velvet. Around the platform stood unevenly spaced, massive wooden easels that were occupied by arriving students. One whole wall was occupied by a bookcase, with various items and accessories, which were often entrusted to the model, and were sometimes used to draw still life. There was a small desk in the corner, where the professor conducting the classes usually sat. Each free space on the walls was filled with large-format figures drawings, portraits and small sketches.

As part of the preparation for classes, Matt as usual took two huge boards and set on, the first one Kelly easel and the other on his, then pinned to them huge white cardstocks.

The girl walked a few steps away from her easel and leaned on the window sill.

Together with the other students, they waited only for their teacher and model to appear.

Matt nervously played with the hem of his white T-shirt, then rubbed his weary eyes.

“Not that I complain” he started slowly “but I'm tired of drawing these women as usual.” sighed bored “ I have nothing to older people, but a week ago I thought that this lady died in this chair...” he mumbled quickly.

“You do not have to remind me. I'm trying to get that image out of my head." Kelly laughed, grimacing at the thought of the last class. "Fortunately, I heard that Luise and some girls decided to do something about it. They went out and argued with someone why they always attribute the same models to us. It seems to be an argument, although I doubt that something could be changed”

Matt laughed and rolled his eyes, then joined Kelly on the windowsill.

“I'm thinking, would you like to come to me after classes? We could play a few songs together ... work out?”

“Well Matt ... gladly, but Chris kidnaps me as soon as we finish ... Maybe you want to go with us?”

Kelly looked confusedly at Matt.

“What? Definitely not ... I'll find another thing to do.”

Matt shrugged and tried to smile.

“I know you. You will learn. And science is not the proper plan for a Friday evening ...”

“You think so ...” Matt retorted irritably. 

Was there an international decree in force at dawn; like what should be done on a Friday evening? No.

“Everyone thinks so... “ Kelly rolled her eyes, then quickly changed the subject, because she knew that if they began to exchange their arguments on this subject, most likely it would end with a quarrel. “ You know what, I think that if you get bored of your blue hair, we should try later with violet. I think that this color will emphasize your eye more."

Matt chuckled, reflexively combing his blue stylized hairstyle with one hand.

"Why don’t we dye you for that color?" He joked.

"Because I will not look good in this, like you." Kelly replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

At that moment a panting and absent-minded professor was entering the room, he greeted the students who stood in his way to the desk, then sat down carelessly in his chair and began to calm his breath. However, it was not something disturbing for students, their teacher lived his life, this behavior was his norm.  
After a short silence, Matt, like the others, as if nothing had happened, continued their conversation.

“You are the biggest fan of my crazy hair, but I don’t know if I'll let you play the hairdresser again ... “ The boy laughed softly, slowly rising from the window sill

“Now lend me your coal, I don’t think I took my...”

“He's in my bag, help yourself.”

Matt immediately reached for Kelly's bag containing all of her gear and he began to fight its contents to dig out what interested him. He was so busy that he didn’t even pay attention to the sudden silence that had fallen in the room. It was only Kelly's voice that brought him back to reality.

“I do not believe... Matt, it's our happy day.” The girl whispered, giggling.

“Why?”

"Look." Kelly ordered, grabbing him by the shoulders and directing his body toward the wooden platform.

Matt's jaw dropped. For a moment he thought, he was dreaming ... Or, apparently, the requests of Kelly's friends were answered because...

No one else was heading to the podium, like today's model ...Dressed in a black, thin bathrobe ...  
And what the clothes didn’t cover, and the face itself, was enough to bring all the girls in the room and Matt, to a sigh filled with adoration.  
Most people were rather surprised by the appearance of the new model, but definitely satisfied. The only person who remained unshakable was the leading teacher, who was currently too busy talking on the phone.

However, the model didn’t need special invitations or permission from the teacher. Apparently he knew what to do, because slowly to the satisfaction of the female part of the group, the model pulled off his rob and the room was filled with another wave of uncontrollable sighs.  
Nevertheless, several of the boys who belonged to the group breathed a sigh of relief that at least they would draw half an act, not a full act.

A few easels on, Matt heard a quiet comment from one of his colleagues.

“I don’t understand these girls, after all, if we were to draw a full act now, they would probably have fainted ...”

In response, another person giggled.

However, Matt ignored this comment, cuz he predicted that in a moment he would dissolve from this view. Because, on the dark-blooded velvet, the incarnation of the Greek god was set ...  
God, whom he will be able to look at as much as he wants, for the next few hours.

At the very thought, Matt was given a delightful thrill. It was downright fascinating how quickly this stranger person could captivate him. As if some invisible force found itself in this new dimension. Matt already knew that he wouldn’t be able to escape this dark matter.  
The only thing that bothered him now was the huge interest in the model, by Luise and her two loyal friends. They walked to the platform to greet him. Matt snorted disgusted, normally, the girls didn’t make any contact with the model ...

“For God's sake Matt, calm down, because you'll droll the entire floor.” Kelly laughed, nudging her dumbfounded friend.

“Don’t overdo it”

Matt blushed and quickly hid behind his easel.

"If you want, you can go to these excited girls, I will not stop you." His friend quipped.

“You know what Kelly, You're so funny... Don’t tempt me.”

Matt tried to ignore his friend's comments, but the truth was that he really wanted to be like one of those girls. Have enough courage to talk to this model about anything ...  
But knowing his life, his inhibition and uncertainty, they will not let him do it.

“I just appreciate the fact that our model is finally not an old lady who can give up the ghost at any moment.” Matt laughed nervously.

Kelly pursed her lips in a half-smile and narrowed her eyes.

“ If you say so...”

After a few minutes, finally, the excited girls withdrew from the smiling deity, who was uninhibited to talk to them. And all this thanks to the teacher's final intervention, who decided it was time to start this class.  
At last, a free model, could set himself in the right position on the platform, which didn’t take long, then he froze like a statue.

Matt gently pat on the cheek to get back on the ground, because today he will create his best drawing, and for that he needs concentration.

The room was slowly filled with the sound of coal and pencils scraping on paper. All conversations stopped completely.

It was widely known that to create a good drawing, one had to concentrate first and calm down. However, Matt asked himself this question; how to focus here, when looking at these perfect arms, you can only wonder how smooth and strong they are ... How does it feel to be held by these arms...  
These tense muscles, inconspicuous, but with the light falling from the windows, shaped in the sign of pure perfection and proportionality.

It was a sin not to transfer these divine proportions to paper.

Returning to reality, Matt finally took on drawing. A few seconds he thought about how to properly compose the space and through the eyes of the imagination, he transferred the picture to paper. He quickly measured the most important widths and heights to indicate the outline of the character. When the effect was satisfactory and everything was perfectly spaced, he initially traced the building of muscles and joints to maintain the right directions.  
When the whole composition seemed to be flawlessly set, it was time for a detail.

For the first time, Matt allowed himself to examine the face of his Greek god so closely. Of course, undeniably, it was the most beautiful face he had ever seen. This aura of peace and sweetness that surrounded him was exceptional ...Magnetic ...  
Suddenly, a ray of light fell through the window and lit up the face and hair of the model, creating a bright halo. Matt smile blissfully and the only thing he could think about now is that, he would like to put his fingers in these hairs and see for himself whether they are as soft and pleasant as they seem...  
But that could wait, because Matt will probably never be able to check it out on his own. Because in his heart he knew that his fantasies would never come true.

When it was time to draw his eyes, Matt was glad that the model wasn’t looking directly at him. Certainly it wouldn’t make it easier for him to work, he would be even more anxious. However, he could clearly see this unusual mixture of green blue and gray, and it all depending on how the light was given in a particular second...

Matt took a good look at these eyes before finally moving them to his work. Now they were a little dreamy, maybe gently cheered... And this blissful peace, which was painted in the same way as on his lips ...  
Lips that were full and shapely but not exaggerated. The upper lip was softer narrower, the lower thicker, but they complement each other perfectly. Matt could only dream and imagine how these lips could taste, or melt and tremble under the influence of someone's touch ...

The blue-haired boy was so busy transferring his fantasies to the drawing that he was barely aware that someone had snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

“... Earth to Matt!”

“What?”

“I'm talking to you about a minute, and you're ignoring me” Kelly sighed resignedly “We have a break, as if you didn’t notice.”

Matt looked around, frightened around the room. In fact, almost everyone left their job to rest for a moment. Just like his Greek god, who slowly slid off the platform, stretched gently and put on his bathrobe.

“Yeah...”

“So, did you take us something to eat?” Asked Kelly.

Her friend quickly shake off the charm that has been thrown at him and focused his attention on his companion.

"Ahh... Yes, I have bananas," he said uncertainly.

The girl rolled her eyes.

“Come on? I was in a hurry” Matt tried to justify himself.

“Sure...Sure… if other fruits found out about your discrimination....” Kelly nodded dramatically puffing eyes... “pull them out, I'll be right back." She finally added and patted Matt on the shoulder, disappeared behind the easel.

Matt, astonished, stared at the place where his friend had just disappeared. He took a moment to think over Kelly's words. Did he really discriminate against other fruits? He unknowingly pulled a bunch of perfect yellow bananas from his leather backpack and began to eat the first of them. Bananas have a lot of protein and vitamins ... but why not give a chance to other fruits? They are also probably valuable. But all in all, why should he eat other fruits, if the bananas were perfect? Between these questions, Matt managed to eat his banana and thoughtlessly took another. He sighed with satisfaction taking another bite. After all, their taste can’t bored anyone, it is so versatile and full... Definitely, this girl just doesn’t understand the bananas and their perfection ...

Finally, Kelly returned to her friend, took a seat next to him on the windowsill, grabbed one banana and began to peel it slowly.

“His name is Dominic.” she said significantly.

But her companion looked at her lost, having no idea what she was talking about.

“Who? What?”

“Matt, I swear, start to listen to me, or…” the girl threatened weakly.

“I'm sorry, so sorry. I'm just distracted today.”

Kelly sighed, staring at Matt.

“By Dominic?”

The boy blushed, but finally he confessed the truth.

“If this is our model name, the answer is yes.”

When Kelly finished her banana, she just carelessly dropped the skin on the window sill.

“Eh, so I can forgive you. Luise said that at the last minute, they managed to convince Dominic to pose in our classes, apparently he always has a busy schedule.”

“Glory for Luise.”

"Well, it doesn’t seem to make me the difference, apparently. I'm so bad” the girl waved carelessly towards her work.

“Do not overdo it, we still have a lot of time, you can easily correct what you need ...”

Matt tried to cheer up his friend, but he was suddenly interrupted by their teacher, who finally got up from his chair.

“Please quiet down!” He said loudly, waiting for several people to pay attention to him “I have to leave earlier today ...” he began until a few people gave out a muffled cry of satisfaction “…but you stay and work until the end of the class.” he finished, then the room was filled with moans of disappointment.  
“In next week we will evaluate this work, so I advise you to make an effort. I want to point out that infinite drawings will not be taken into account. You definitely need more ratings... so stop playing and work! “ the teacher finished quickly, sent a threatening glance, returned to his chair and began to read a magazine.

The whole room immediately returned to their conversations, in the slightest degree not worrying about the teacher's instructions.

“Perfect! I will write to Chris that I will finish earlier" Kelly whispered excitedly.

“You are impossible.”

“Matty such occasions must be used! And I swear to you, today I will forgive you, but tomorrow I will force you to go with us.

The boy grabbed his neck with one hand and looked at his friend in disbelief.

“As you wish... You leave earlier, but I want to finish this job ...”

“ in other words, you mean to look at our model longer ...”

“... look to finish the job!”

Matt leaned his elbows on his thighs and hid his face in his hands.

“You are absolutely adorable.”

“Stop it, you make me blush.”

Kelly giggled and she wanted to joke about her friend again, but the teacher interrupted them again.

“Okay, people, now it's really the end of the break, in a matter of seconds I want to see everyone at their easels. I am not joking...”

Matt waited impatiently for Luise and her two friends to finally step away from Dominic, who also had a break, but he spent it in the company of these girls...

The teacher, to evoke some respect in the class, finally got up from his chair and began to move slowly between the easels and make corrections to selected people.

“At this stage, you should start shading ... this hand is too thin.”

“You have misplaced the entire composition, but this can’t be improved, focus on the face, because you didn’t include any characteristic features ...”

“Quite decently, these hands should be bigger, do not spoil the rest!”

After a while, Matt stopped listening to what the teacher had to say about the drawings of his classmates. Back, he focused all his attention on the space between the model and his drawing.

He automatically returned to the delightful observation of how light is arranged on the face of his Greek god, and how the neck is lost in the shadow. When using the coal Matt achieved the desired effect, he slowly began to descend down Dominic's body, admiring the exposed collars ...  
More than half an hour has passed since the break, and the teacher conducting the classes began to gather to the exit. Only a few people paid attention to him.

“Well, I have to leave now, but you stay and finish your drawings. I hope we understand each other. I repeat, in the next class I will not accept any daubs. So better take advantage of this time.” The man said loudly and last time he said goodbye to the group, then he was lost behind the door.

However, so far the absence of the teacher didn’t affect the work of the group, everyone was still busy standing in front of their easels.  
Well ... everyone, except Kelly, who immediately let Chris know that he can come to her anytime. The girl filled empty spaces in her drawing as soon as possible, pulled off the board and put it in her huge briefcase.

Matt looked at her disapprovingly but said nothing. He couldn’t blame her for wanting to meet her boyfriend as soon as possible. After all, through their busy schedule and lots of activities, it was hard to find time for a social life.  
With a quiet sigh, Matt went back to drawing and stopped only when his friend announced she was leaving and wanting to say goodbye.

After Kelly stylishly escape from class, the rest of the group seemed to be inspired by this idea. Silent conversations grew slowly in the hall, which made Matt unnerving and distracted. Plus the fact that Dominic himself seemed more dreamy, didn’t help at all. A sad feeling stabbed Matt, that he probably didn’t have much time left ...  
Slowly, without haste, small groups or pairs of people, folded their works, collected their belongings and left the room. They didn’t want to miss the opportunity to finish their classes earlier, especially on Friday.

The only thing Matt could do was sigh with irritation.  
Why today this stupid teacher had to leave earlier.  
Why nobody cared to finish their drawings.  
Just… why?

At the moment when there were literally five people left, and no one was drawing any more, Dominic decided that his work was over.

Matt watched with sadness and disappointment as Dominic dressed up his robe and stretched to relax his muscles. All hope and pleasure that filled his lungs escaped with one exhalation. It looked like the end of his drawing ...

The last handful of people, excited to see that the model has left the platform, quickly without hesitation collected their belongings and left the room behind him.  
Matt, previously hidden behind his easel, now sat on the windowsill and put his fingers in hair. It was unrealistic. The feeling of emptiness that immediately came when Dominic left the room. He didn’t have the slightest idea why and how he could be captivated in someone so quickly ...  
Not exchanging a word with him. He felt like blood in his hands burn with disappointment. Matthew was hopeless. Condemned to desire what he can’t have. Because inside he knew that he didn’t have the slightest chance that a person like Dominic would be able to reciprocate his feelings. This thought actually devours him from the inside.  
For a moment Matt stared at his unfinished drawing. After a while, he got up and went to the easel to run his long fingers over the kind of smooth, but nevertheless rough paper, which certainly could not be anything like the delicacy of Dominic's skin.

The boy thought that his behavior was pointless, so hurriedly he unbuckled his drawing and put it carefully into the briefcase.  
However, Matt didn’t find the strength to go home jet, so he landed back on the window sill, but to make it more comfortable he raised his leg and rested it against the edge of the easel. He might as well sit here and dream for a while. He lazily leaned against the glass window when, suddenly, someone slammed the door of the room with impetus. Disoriented and scared, Matt jumped uncontrollably, at the same time knocking down the board, which stood on the easel and the easel itself, causing a terrible noise.

"Bloody hell!" He gasped and grabbed his chest, felt his heart beat faster.

From beyond the other easels, he emerged, none other than Dominic and for a moment, Matt heart sank.

“Are you okay? I didn’t want to scare you, I thought that everyone had already left ...” he began to explain, throwing Matt a dazzling apologetic smile “I just forgot my phone” he added, rolling his eyes.

Blue-hair boy, for a moment, was looking shocked at Dominic, who by the way was not in his bathrobe anymore. Despite the awkwardness of this situation, he couldn’t resist noticing how the model looked good in black fitted jeans and a loose black tee. Well… and this exposed neck, on which several chains were hanging now so temptingly…

“Nothing happened. I was just gathering..." Matt explained uncertainly.

At that time, Dominic managed to approach the platform, but at first glance it was obvious that there was no phone.

“I think I put it somewhere here, but ... Can you help me look?” the blond asked, offering a pleading look.

“Sure.” Matt whispered and without thinking went to help.

The model was kneeling with one foot on the platform and checking the floor behind him. Meanwhile, Matt was busy searching the velvet material.

“Maybe it got stuck somewhere here...”

Matt flipped the material over one of the figures standing on the platform, and to his surprise, he immediately found the phone he was looking for.

“I have it.”

Dominic straightened from his strange position and reached for his phone.

“Thank you ... probably one of these girls put it there” he sighs irritably.

“You're welcome.” Matt responded quickly and burned with a blush.

The blond man put his phone in pocket, rested his hand on hip and looked with interest at Matt who was sitting on the platform.

“I'm wondering... Are you from this specialization? I mean drawing. I have never seen you before in this area, and I wouldn’t miss such hairs.” Dominic asked casually, combing his perfectly arranged hair with his free hand.

Matt, astonished by this question, was silent for a moment, because he couldn’t believe that the boy who turned him over, now wants to talk to him. However, finally after a nervous swallowing of saliva, he spoke.

"Err no, I'm just going to do extra classes here, along with my friend Kelly, she's the one who brought me here. We had to choose some extra classes... and it so happened… I'm more interested in music... I mean we're both interested... We're just studying at the music department... That's why we aren’t here so often." Matt recited this nervously, very quickly, on one exhale, with hope that Dominic would understand anything of it.

And to the surprise of the blue-haired boy, the model seemed to catch every piece of information and, in addition, give him a full understanding gaze.

“That’s great, sometimes I play with my friends various covers, when we meet, but more for fun. I'm their drummer”

“So, you study here too?”

“Yes, I'm in the sculpture department. Specializes in this direction, but I love every aspect of art. As you could also notice, in my free time I pose in class, the university pays for it quite well.”

Matt was so absorbed in how the blond says every sentence, that he wasn’t even aware when his thoughts slipped through his mouth.

“Well, I must admit that you are amazing model, we don’t often get such...”

“I know ...“ Dominic laughed sweetly and rolled his eyes “I mean ... thank you.” he added more modestly.

Through the last statement of the model, they both giggled at the same time, when they realized how dramatically it sounded. When they calmed down, still smiling, Dominic came up a little bit to Matt.

“All in all, I'm glad that I left this phone.” he confessed frivolously.

The blue-hair boy, in the first reflex, nod, but after a moment he frowned and asked;

“Why?”

Dominic, looking down at his interlocutor, approached him so much that their shoes touched each other. Constantly staring at these wide-open blue eyes, he whispered in a low and sensual voice;

“Because now, I'm alone with you.”

Uncontrolled, Matt shivered at the sound of these words and didn’t know what to do about it. Dominic leaned slightly to get even closer to those beautiful deep sapphire eyes.

“What are you doing?” Matt asked… lost.

“I remembered what I wanted to tell you from the very beginning...” he confessed sweetly “… the fact, that your eyes could light up my darkest skies.” He whispered melodiously.

Matt, shocked, with this sudden confession couldn’t move, take eyes off his Greek god. He was hypnotized.

“What?” He moaned uncertainly after a moment.

Matt wondered if this sliding easel had hit him in the head and his twisted imagination played tricks on him. Because what was happening now, was extremely unreal.

“Oh, Matt, please don’t pretend... From the beginning, it was obvious what you feel. I can distinguish ordinary professional observation, from the look of desire that I saw during class...”

Matt blushed again… He was caught ...  
He began to slowly retract his back to increase the distance between them.

“I didn’t want to, I ... “ he began to explain quickly.

However, before he threw out at least one more apologetic word, Dominic interrupted him.

“Relax, Matthew, I don’t mind, just as now ...”

The frightened heart of the blue-haired boy wanted to break free from his chest.

“Wait a minute, how do you know my name ... and I still do not understand...”

Matt gasped, falling more and more on the platform. Although he really wanted to get close to the blonde, not to move away.

“I just asked some girls from your group “ Dominic explained carelessly.

Matt giggled nervously with the obviousness of the answer, now he had to support himself with both hands so that his back wouldn’t hit the platform.

“Most girls give me that look, like today. I'm already used to this... It's just that it doesn’t move me at all...” Dominic explained, again approaching Matt a few centimeters.

“However, your look is something else. I can’t even put it in words, what a pleasure it gives me. And I'm sure that I desire only your eyes on me” Dominic wanted to reconcile the violence in his heart, with these words.

And then Matt was sure he was dreaming. Although his dreams weren’t so real and so beautiful. He didn’t know how it happened, that his Greek god is so close to him and gave him such charming words.

“Tell me, I'm curious ... If you could now satisfy your undisclosed desires ... would you do it?”

Helpless Matt finished lying on the platform, but his legs still reached the ground. With eyes wide open, he wasn’t able to think clearly, let alone utter words. One thought filled him; Did he really hear what he heard? Did the person whom he desired from the first sight, confessed that he liked him? For a brief moment, a blissful smile appeared on his face, caused by this discovery.

“You look like a sin.”

Dominic was delighted with how Matt's porcelain skin seemed to be smoother and more pleasant, than the bloody velvet he now lay on. As his sapphire eyes stared at him with fear, but also with ceaseless desire. As his chest dropped and rose, revealing that despite his excitement, his breathing was relaxed. And his tempting collarbones protruding from behind the white shirt.

The blond could have anyone he wanted, because he was used to the fact that he was constantly the object of desire for many girls and boys. But Dominic never cared about it when he wanted to, he could use it and later forget in a fraction of a second ...  
They were just a moment of fun for him. Nobody has ever excited him. However, when today he felt the look of this innocent and thirsty boy, every part of his body and soul came alive, by a previously, unknown feeling... Which at the same time froze and ignited his veins and blood, restoring his forgotten heart to life. From then on he knew he would have to come back for him. That he would not survive without him.  
Definitely Dominic could no longer hold back, this feeling was stronger than him. And the thought that this feeling could be reciprocated, only encouraged him even more.

“Let your inhibitions go.” he murmured temptingly.

With the back of his hand he ran over Matt's cheek to see if he was really as smooth and sharp as he looked... and he wasn’t disappointed, when Matt shocked eyes begged for more.

Dominic was now kneeling on the platform, and a pleasant thrill passed through him, when he suddenly felt long cool fingers on his chest that made him feel deeply moved inside.

"Your touch is electrifying" he confessed, whispering.

Leaning on his hands, Dominic approached even more and with his lips he passed very gently and slowly on Matt's right collarbone, heading towards his neck, then his jaw and finally subtly rubbing against his lips, he broke away from his skin. It made him even more thirsty for his touch.

When the Blond again looked into eyes of the boy lying under him, he could no longer see fear or panic in them ...

And this time it was a desperate Matt, who rose up to catch Dominic's neck, pulling him greedily and melting into the perfect expectant lips.

The Blond's hands landed on Matt's protruding bony scapula, plunging into his skin and slowly wandering towards his hips, pulling him even closer.

Matthew couldn’t even explain to himself what had possessed or forced him, to do what he did ...  
He was always uncertain of his actions. However, when the silvery gaze of his Greek god stabbed him, he was overcome by a burning need, a sense of his sweet breath in his lungs. He wanted his body and mind to surrender to the divine and satanic extremes.

The fear that hung in the air was long forgotten.

Uncertainty flowed to the floor just like Dominic's shirt. Re-revealing every detail of his body, which Matt couldn’t admire from afar.  
Worshiping every muscle and reaching even to the bone, leaving divine flushes on his skin, Dominic could only betray his sighs of adoration directly into the mouth of his salvation.

And Matt couldn’t even express how delighted he was, now lying in the strong embrace of Dominic, which not long ago he was powerless and endlessly desiring.

Oxygen was the last thing they cared about when their lungs burned, begging for mercy.

A boy with sapphire eyes lost in a kiss, groaning uncontrollably, through the electricity that surrounded him. His, his lips, his tongue and every atom in his body.

Dominic quickly learned how to take every moment away from Matt's lips, to get him to the edge of madness.

Both lost in pleasure have forgotten about time, about the world, about what surrounds them.

Penetrating their souls and bodies.

Matt biting Dominic's lower lip to draw air, quickly learned that kissing him was addictive. His earlier idea of the Greek god's mouth was nothing compared to reality. He realized that he could do anything to re-experience his touch. He has long been lost, in the promise that shone in those eyes.

Their bodies were braided together, like two collided galaxies.

Violently attracted, trembling with excitement. There was no turning back now. Separating them would only cause catastrophic damage.  
It was too late now to change anything.

The collision of two galaxies was something spectacular and binding forever.

When every part of their matter was marked by mutual adoration, Dominic finally managed to break away from Matt for a short while.

The darkness and emptiness that surrounded Dominic for so long, has now been illuminated. For the boy beneath him, he was able to give up everything he once considered sacred. Now all he needed was the sapphire light that made his forgotten soul come back to its place.

"I want to see you naked, memorize every part of your body, learn every movement you make, to be able to carve forever in marble, your divine existence." Dominic whispered in his Matthew's ear.

Because from now on, he belonged to him.

Always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you lasted until the end, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> 


End file.
